Regreso a ti
by Unubium
Summary: Enferma y avergonzada, ella regresa a operarse con el mejor cirujano: André Grandier. Su corazón ansía una nueva oportunidad, pero la realidad le demuestra que tal vez ella llegó muy tarde. Universo Alterno.
1. Prólogo

_**Regreso a ti**_

**Prólogo. **

Invisible, amor, dolor, pesar.

Nudo, pañuelo, cae el libro endiablado y nos enseña lo secretamente deseado, luego el dolor regresa y también el arrepentimiento. Insano, loco, dormir con uno pero pensar en el otro. Extraño y estúpido, pero el corazón ya no quiere reaccionar y se encierra en la mente.

El límite entre ambos esta en mi boca. Y posiblemente en tu corazón.

El amor no está en juego, el juego es el amor. Un maldito juego que clama por la cabeza del rey encerrado en su prisión, la más abominable de todas, la prisión del amor. Es cierto, el camino al infierno está cubierto de buenas intenciones, todas ellas repletas de amor. Dulce veneno que corroe el cuerpo y el alma. Cupido tenía una flecha, con la flecha se mata.

La pregunta no está clara en mi cabeza, es un mundo sin Dios.

No corras, ni trates de huir, espera tu muerte soldado con la frente en alto porqué este dios negro vendrá por tí, no tiene piedad. La barrera de la razón no logró interponerse entre el pensamiento y la acción, haciendome una ladróna. Pero mi pecado no acabó, no solo robé su felicidad, sino la de todos.

Si las flores crecen en primavera, el amor crece en la infancia…

Te amo André y lamento lo dicho y hecho.

No tengo excusa y no puedo pedir perdón porque no soy digna ni de ver tus pies.

Eres mi mejor amiga Marie, pero no puedo regresar.

No tengo excusa, yo que tropesé con una piedra que me juré no pisar.

Lo siento Axel.

Y ahora arruiné el retrato de sonrisas brillantes y matices claros.

Correr es cobardía, sí, pero yo no corro, me dejo llevar por el viento a una tierra lejana en algún recoveco de mi mente para grabar con fuego el error en la piel y aprender. Sabanas sucias de engaño. Sexo y poco placer silenciado con dolor. Porque el verde de tus ojos adoloridos me hizo vomitar.

La magdalena llora por el marido que se fue con la otra, la otra amiga, la muy zorra.

Como mala hierba me arrancó de la tierra de vuestros corazones y después de la tormenta la calma es peor que la muerte. Es por eso que el soldado quiere morir con la frente en alto, en la guerra, porque contar las vidas truncadas es intolerable.

Mi corazón te pide perdón André, perdóname amor mío.

No, ya no eres mío, yo perdí el derecho.

* * *

Hola a todos, soy nueva en la seccion, el resto de los detalles se revelaran en los siguientes capitulos.

Espero que les agrade.

_**»¦« Ûnûbiûm wâš here »¦«**_


	2. I: Canto al dolor

Regreso a ti

**Capítulo uno. **

_No quiero recordar como te perdi, tal vez fue inmadurez de mi parte, no te supe querer (1)_

Los ojos no toleran el sol naciente, y las cortinas a medio cerrar en un momento de embriaguez no lo logran contener. La cabeza vuelve a dar vueltas en medio de los contraluces y sombras que juegan como burlandose. Es la tercera semana de julio, el mes de vacaciones se debería acortar pero la agencia insistió en que se tomara su tiempo. Pero dada su condición, deberá dejar el trabajo por un año, o tal vez más, quién sabe. Luego tendrás que buscar otro, se dijo, después de permanecer quieta, tranquila y _atendida_. En sí, el dinero no le preocupaba, hace mucho tiempo en que dejó de parecerse a un ser humano para alimentarse de café y cosas simples en el desayuno, almorzar muy poco pero gastar el dinero que otra mujer usaría en ropa, sus hijos, entre otras cosas para beber. Y trabajar, trabajar todo lo que podía para no tener que pensar. Cualquier persona normal recomenzaría su vida, incluso por obligación en un nuevo lugar, la casa que habitaba perteneció a una familia muy sociable según comentarios de los vecinos que la miraban como bicho raro. Una…soltera como ella debía buscarse algo en la ciudad. Un departamento, algo sencillo, donde no tienes que socializar con tus vecinos. No esta familiar casa en un barrio llenos de familias felices cuyas amas de casa se reunen para hablar del progreso de sus hijos y el club del jardín. Todas bellas, delagadas y demás. Los maridos eran otro asunto. En otra época la hubieran considerado atractiva, muy atractiva pero el mal de Chagas te consume lentamente y su bello rostro junto con su esbelto cuerpo se fue maltratando poco a poco. Estaba delgada y a veces tenía que apretar más las correas, tenía ojeras y su cabello fue eliminado en un momento de locura, sus rizos no estaban ordenados y ahora con orquillas. Sus ojos ya no eran las aguas furiosas de Normandía. Era una vieja, una parca, una arpía.

Una zorra.

No encajaba en el círculo de perfección en el que la había forzado a vivir. Tal vez si se juntaba con esa gente terminaría acostandose con uno de los maridos, o tal vez no, dada su horrible condición. Ya no tenía amigos y no merecía tenerlos, no podía regresar, no el valor de verlos, no debía regresar. No quería más escándalo, no quería nada. Deseó estar en el mar, sintiendo como su cuerpo es arrastrado por las olas acompañada por la dulce voz de las sirenas que la despiden al ser destrozada por Escila y tragada por Caribidis (2). Tocan la puerta, debe de ser la señora que ordena. Se levantá y cubre su marchita desnudes, como Hambre (3), con una bata, sus pies caminan lentamente y bajan las escaleras con miedo, la luz llega exorcisando los ojos y la ciega, se siente más débil de lo normal. Unos brazos la sostienen y la hacen entrar de nuevo a la sombra. Despierta en una camilla con él al lado tomándole la mano, murmurando palabras que no comprende ni desea comprender, se siente débil y quiere dormir, dejar que el cuerpo repose en un cajón, porque el dolor ya no es soportable, tampoco la vergüenza, ni la humillación.

El mal de Chagas ha afectado a su corazón y deben de buscar un transplante o será cuestión de tiempo. Es como si una bala se alojara en él y no la dejara respirar, como si sufriera por dos y algún fantasma del pasado le devuelve el favor. Que lo haga, porque piensa cargar con todo el sufrimiento que se le hace tan cercano pero aún así desconocido. A veces se pregunta porqué no murió en el asalto, porque la matuvieron cautiva y porqué se enfermo, hubiera preferido una bala en el corazón, o en la cabeza. Una muerte rápida y certera.  
Pero ella no merece nada, ni siquiera el poder pedir perdón, por eso acepta la enfermedad y la sufre, para expiar los pecados de promesas rotas. Pesan los ojos, se cierran pero permanece conciente, como si estuviera muerta en vida. No hay vida, solo dolor. Salir del adormecimiento no es sencillo, poco a poco comienza a sentir sus extremidades, ya no hay dolor, alguién susurra su nombre y abre los ojos. Leonard sujeta su mano con delicadeza y le sonrié tranquilamente, trata de hablar pero un dedo cierra sus labios, le comunica que ha regresado y que está en un hospital, que no se preocupe más que en su salud pues tiene un grupo de especialistas cuidando de ella. _¿Quién?_, logra murmurar, _él mejor _contesta, _André Grandier_.

André Grandier, cirujano cardio-toráxico.

André Grandier, el ex esposo aceptó volver a ver a la zorra de su ex esposa, la que se acostó con el amigo, novio de su mejor amiga y lo abandonó.

André Grandier.

Esa noche, ella qudaría realmente seca.

Aún recuerda su voz, suplicante, pidiendo que no se vaya, que lucharan por su matrimonio desgastado, su mirada muerta al firmar los papeles del divorcio que ella le mandó. Como salió de la sala después de que ella firmará, como le dijo que se arrepentiría de lo hecho y cuando eso suceda, él no estaría ahí. Luego se arrepintió sí, pero la respuesta fue obvia.

Luego se alejó más de él y de los amigos. De Axel, al que arrastró en su locura y con quién durmió, de Marie, a la amiga que tanto lastimó. De los otros, Bernard, Rosalie, Alain…de todos, que con su mutismo la mandaron al exilio. Y luego regresa su imagen fresca, en la infancia, en la boda improvisada, sus mejores días. Y se maldice por dudar, por confundirse, por traicionar al esposo creyendo que su primer matrimonio fue un error, y acostarse con otro ebria y consumida por la idiotez, por provocarlo en el momento más débil de su relación con Marie, que no pudo divorciarse del primero por temor de la niña, se maldijo por escudarse en la soledad, en alejarse y en alejarlo.

Y las esmeraldas brillan, pero son piedras. Ya no son cálidos ojos. Son duras rocas.

Entra glorioso a la habitación para mirarla y desarmarla, entra como la parca, entra para vengarse y resarcirle en la cara el error. Ella espera, espera para pagar.

No hay nada más que hacer.

* * *

(1) Verso, de la canción "Con los años que me quedan de Gloria Estefan" perteneciente al disco "Mi tierra".

(2) Escila y Caribidis, seres mitológicos griegos, antiguamente muy bellos, pero convertidas en monstruos y se comian a los marineros.

(3) Hambre pertenece a la mitología griega, a la cual la diosa Ceres o Deméter le pidió castigar en su nombre a Erisictón por haberla ofendido. Ceres no podía castigarlo ya que era la diosa de la fertilidad, por lo que le pidio a Hambre, un ser horripilantemente delgado, y esa se insertó en su estómago, así el hombre se terminó comiendo a sí mismo.

Hola de nuevo, aqui el primer capitulo. Como pueden ver es un UA en la actualidad, me inspire en la canción "Princesa" interpretada por Joaquín Sabina, previos pensamientos sobre esta posible "venganza/redención" de André, que siempre estuvo atras.

Espero que les guste.

Muchas gracias por tu comentario Krimhild, me anima mucho a continuar. Lamento haber olvidado decir que este era un UA.

Nos vemos

_**»¦« Ûnûbiûm wâš here »¦«**_


	3. II: Canto al vacío

**Capítulo 2: Canto al vacío. **

_Buscate otro perro que te ladre princesa (1)_

Si bien la maldijo por mucho tiempo, no quería que ocurriera esto, solo bastaba que le pidiera regresar, que le perdone en un momento de oscura redención, de vendetta. Si hubiera sabido que cuando la volviera a ver después de aquel momento negro sería en una cama de hospital, espantosamente delgada, con ojeras, más parecida al Hambre que a Helena, hubiera preferido recordarla cuando la vio en sus brazos. Es conciente que se detuvo un momento para observarla y recrearse en tan desconcertante espectáculo, sorprendido se acerca esperando haberse equivocado de habitación y que el Mal de Chagas no la había destruido. Sus ojos la delatan mientras otro sujeta su mano, susurra al oído de la misma forma que él solía hacer para luego recibir un golpe juguetón en los abdominales. En otro momento hubiera vomitado el dolor, al verla media muerta y reconfortada por otro; los celos y la desesperación de saberse, creerse no digno de ser considerado sería como beber veneno y la hubiera odiado…y se hubiera repudiado. Y ahora al verla se le hace increhíble, horrible. Pero ya no siente un martillazo en los huesos debido a las imágenes podridas por el odio y la decepción. Ya no hay miedo, ya no siente la angustía de no poder ser considerado porque él ahora está lejos, de su corazón, de su vida…

Porque ahora es demasiado tarde

_Ahora es demasiado tarde princesa (2)_

Años atrás se hubiera muerto, de la misma forma en que murió aquel día, como el mendigo que se lamenta no ser las calzas de su mujer para besarle los pies cada vez que deja la casa en un deseo ardiente por ir con ella. Pero ya no, _ya no puede seguirla a pesar que hubiera dado la vida entera si le hubiera pedido llevarlo de equipaje (3)_. Se acerca más y no le sonrié, ella lo nota, y siente dolor. Las palabras salen de su boca cual autómata, el hombre acaricía el dorso de su muñeca y desea matarlo. Secretamente desea reconfortarla, porque ya no hay odio, solo dolor al verla, y no piensa negarlo. Ella está mal y se lo explica con las mejores frases, la única forma de conservar su vida es con el remplazo del corazón maltrecho que duele, como si hubiera sido atravesado por una bala ancestral.

El hombre se levanta y le desea suerte, se va y la deja. Ella derrama lágrimas pero lo mira, demasiado humilde, demasiado tímida. Le explica su situación, toma su mano en un momento de comprensión, o tal vez de debilidad y le susurra que él no dejará que muera. Luego se va. Él recuerda como la vio, media desnuda, ebria en cama con Axel. No lo siguió, tal vez por su estado de ebriedad, pero sí vio sus ojos, aterrados. El enojo no duró tanto como el dolor, cuando ella lo buscó él le pidió luchar por ambos, pero la bella Galatea le dijo que no podían hacer nada, que el daño estaba hecho y que lo lamentaba…que estaba confundida. Luego se fue y los papeles solicitando el divorcio llegaron.

Ahora no había solo dolor, había entrado la desesperación y el odio auyentando y lastimando al amor que quedaba.

La odió, la odiaba cada vez más al recordar su voz le decía que le amaba, cuando jugaban en su cama después del amor. Tras su error se alejó de él y se encerró en su mundo y cuando logró salir de su estupidez, ya era tarde, su recentimiento era ahora más fuerte. Cuando ella regreso por su amor se fue al primer reproche, sin luchar. Y así decía que lo amaba.

Es tarde e inservible pensar en eso. Debe de mirar al futuro.

Al salir vio como la otra caminaba y le sonreía, recordandole que esta noche se encontrarían. Le sonrié de vuelta, ella es como la luz al final del camino, es hermosa también, rubia y de ojos claros. Divorciada al igual que él con un hijo en la escuela, se hicieron amigos cercanos al encontrarse solos en esta historia. _Mi matrimonio no funcionaba y decidimos terminar por el bienestar de todos_, le dijo, _él era más un amigo que un marido…no era suficiente para mí_; _mi esposa se acostó con uno de nuestros amigos, me dijo que estaba confundida sobre nosotros…que para ella era un amigo y con el amigo no se pude dormir… y que lamenta el daño hecho, luego me pidió el divorcio. _Empezaron los almuerzos juntos, las salidas y finalmente a la cama, se sintió liberado, ella dejó de rondar el armario. Todo estaba bien ahora, lo había superado, podía seguir su vida. Volvió a salir, se encontraba con los amigos que lo esperaban con los brazos abiertos y felices por su nueva relación. Se alejó de los otros, de Axel, de Marie, Víctor, del tímido Louis, de Anne. Pensaba que si volvía a ver a Axel no le importaría y seguiría su camino. Y ahora lo cree o quiere creerlo.

-Alain ¿Estás ocupado?  
-¿Qué tal hombre? No para nada ¿Te parece si vamos por unos tragos? ¿O tal vez ya tienes planificados juegos en la mesa?  
-Necesito que vengas al hospital.  
-¿Ocurrió algo?  
-Françoise ha regresado y la han internado, tiene el mal de Chagas.

El amigo no contestó, la sorpresa, André le comunica que necesita que se haga cargo de ella y cuelga. No tiene más que decir, ella es una paciente en espera de un corazón y él su cirujano. Se sentó a estudiar su caso junto con el inmunólogo y un nutricionista. Primero habría que alimentarla, estaba desnutrida y su hígado no podría tolerar más el alcohol, la desidratación no era tan preocupante, aún no llegaba a un caso crítico. Sin la irrigación adecuada el hígado no aguantaría…y Chagas. Movió cielo y tierra por ubicarla en los primeros puestos de la lista y esperó un milagro, mantenerla viva hasta la operación. Ella bebía, bebía hasta el cansancio, dejó de alimentarse con tal de beber, de beber. Se maldijó y la maldijó ¿Cómo podía hacerse semejante daño? Ella comenzó a beber cuando se distanciaron, él ocupado con sus estudios, ella sola en su trabajo. Ambos cansados, demasiado cansados para ellos, solo compartían la habitación y luego Axel entró a su cama. Ahora bebía más ¿se sentía sola? ¿Le hacía olvidar? ¿O al menos no pensar? ¿Se había vuelto alcohólica? No lo sabía, debería llamar a psiquiatría, ella necesitaba ayuda pues el proceso a pasar era arduo y no debía estar sola. Él tampoco podría acercarse, más por ella que por él.

Su imagen demacrada regresó a su rostro ¿Y sí moría? ¿Sí el corazón no llegaba a tiempo o su cuerpo la traicionaba? Françoise…_Oscar_ muerta. Se le hacía lejano, se convencía de eso. No podía morir, nadie merece morir así. Ni siquiera ella que lo había abandonado como un perro. No puedo dejar que muera, se dijo, debo hacer todo lo posible porque soy su doctor. Su doctor, ya no su esposo ni el perro. Un perro que comprendió que saldría de esto si se convertía en su propio dueño, que ya no ladraría para ella ni por ella.

No se permitiría sufrir de nuevo, porque lo que ella quería era un perro, uno que le ladre. Es hora que busque otro.

* * *

(1), (2), (3) Son líneas que pertenecen a la canción "Princesa" interpretada por Joaquín Sabina, Joan Manuel Serrat. Pero también hay versiones con Alejandro Sanz.

Hola, capitulo siguiente a la orden.

Gracias por los reviews :D lamento no haber actualizado antes pero tenia que encargarme de cosas de los estudios.

Nos vemos


	4. III: Una dosis de realidad

**Capítulo 3: Una dosis de realidad**

Trataba de ser lo más formal posible, las sonrisas amistosas no eran permitidas y quería mantenerse lejos, hablaba poco y se escudaba en el tiempo. Aún no era su momento, primero había que cuidar su cuerpo, luego él se encargaría del corazón. Tres meses después ya no estaba tan débil, aún así no podría soportar una operación tan riesgosa como el transplante y debían controlar a Chagas. Su mejoría era notoria, su palidez no era espantosa y su rostro recobraba forma más humana por el peso recobrado, una vez le comentó lo mucho mejor que se veía. Ella le volvío a sonreír tímida y callada. La misma sonrisa que le ofrecía cuando se disculpaba, o demasiado similar, ya no quería pensar sobre eso. No quería pensar tanto sobre ella hasta el momento adecuado, cuando llegue el donador. Él sabía que estaba involucrado emocionalmente y no debía operar así, ella fue su ex esposa después de todo. No le quisieron dar explicaciones de cómo se pudo hacer tanto daño. Solo sabía que fue en una misión en la cual el gobierno francés apoyó a la CIA. Luego todo era blanco, quería saber pero como había cambiado, ahora era taciturna, aveces demasiado tímida; ella que golpeaba a todos los niños cuando se burlaban de su cojera y que lo ayudó a volver a caminar...ella era su Oscar. No la mujer traidora ni la extraña de la cama.

-Has cambiado mucho.  
-Ya no me siento tan débil.

No se refería a eso, pero lo mejor era aparentar que hablaba de su físico y no de sí misma. Cuando la conoció el creyó que era un chico, con el cabello rubio muy corto y unos ojos azules tan peligrosos como sus puños. Su nombre era Oscar, ese fue el nombre con el cual ella se hizo conocida, luego se enteraría que era una niña y se llamaba Françoise. Después llegaron los demás…y él se casó con ella enamorado hasta los huesos y pensó que ella también. Fue a cenar con Amalia y luego a su casa, hicieron el amor parte de la noche y luego durmió en su lado de la cama. No pensó en Oscar en toda la noche, sino en la mujer que tenía al lado, terriblemente preciosa. Sus cabellos rubios caían por su espalda, su piel suave y cálida bajo las manos. Sus labios hambrientos y sus ojos cubiertos por un velo de deseo cada vez que lo miraban en éxtasis, su voz, sus gestos, su forma de hacerle sonreír, se sentía bien, muy bien.

Cuatro meses más, la conversación entre ellos era más fluida y su mirada más valiente, el mar era calma pero no triste. Las visitas de Alain eran más prolongadas y en parte se sentía más tranquilo. Todo en ella mejoraba, ahora recuperaba su belleza.

* * *

Cuando se enteró que ella había regresado no se lo podía creer. Y en parte no quería porque le recordaba a un André encerrado en un cuarto emborrachandose, el cariño a la amiga, esposa del amigo desapareció y si la hubiera visto la hubiera abofeteado. Cuando se enteró lo del divorcio se juró no volver a hablarle. Pero luego regresa enferma hasta el tuetano con la necesidad de un transplante y que André tenía que operarla supo que el destino era una basura con un hombre mancillado por la misma mujer. Y André podía decir que la había olvidado sin embargo no era suficiente. No lo era porque no había hombre más enamorado que André Grandier y la repentina "felicidad" que disfrutaba no era la que él solía tener en antaño. Sabía que André debería estar masacrando al sueco, pero no lo haría…porque André es André. No supo de ellos durante mucho tiempo y no quería saber de aquel maldito triángulo amoroso. Y luego llega ella y destruye el castillo de naipes. Maldito sea el mundo entero. Por supuesto que se lo comunicó a los otros. Rosalie y Bernard se sorprendieron mucho. Ninguno quiso acercarse, todo esto era muy confuso, incómodo y desesperante. Cuando la vio abrió mucho los ojos porque en su memoria aquella mujer no era Françoise, parte de él sentía que se lo merecía, pero la otra solo tuvo compasión, ella lo saludó lo más fuerte que pudo pero el murmullo no era del todo entendible. Se acercó a ella.

-Así que regresaste.  
-Créeme que no quería hacerlo.  
-Y hubiera sido lo mejor, los ultimos recuerdos no eran buenos.  
-No tienes que estar aquí ¿lo más lejos que pueda estar es lo mejor no?  
-Pues no has hecho un buen trabajo, regresaste como un perro con la cola entre las patas pero no contenta con eso me llamas para limpiar tu trasero mientras te pudres de dolor....¿Y no te defenderás? Qué raro, será porque no lo mereces.  
-Sí hay alguién que debería estar insultandome o quejandose de mi estado de putrefacción es André, no tienes que sacar la cara por él.  
-André es demasiado benevolente con mujeres como tú.  
-Él es un adulto, si quiere descargarse que lo haga, aquí lo espero.  
-Eres una zorra.

Ella no contesta pero solo lo mira, su mirada es limpia y sin rescentimiento. Él no lo tolera y escupe veneno por la boca pero ella lo escucha y no dice nada. Maldice al mundo, la maldice a ella por regresar y poner el riesgo el delicado equilibrio que hay. Sabe que sacandola de ahí es lo mejor que pude hacer por André que cual adicto esta en peligro de volver a caer. De todos los hospitales de la tierra ¿Qué hacía aquí? Sí quería al mejor, podía ir a Inglaterra, a España ¡Donde sea! ¿Por qué aquí? Era un karma, este es un maldito karma, para él, el amigo que se enamoró de la mujer del amigo. Y que secretamente envidió al sueco por ser el elegido, porque secretamente él deseo acostarse con ella y sentirla suya, al menos imaginarlo. Y la odia, la odia por lo que hace, por lo que le hace y lo que le hace al amigo. Aún así, el no es el amigo que uno espera, él es tan…perro como ella.

-¿Qué haces aquí?  
-Ya te lo dije, no es que quisiera.  
-¿Y por qué no te vas?  
-Porque no puedo, de lo contrario me iría.  
-Bonita excusa.  
-Ya te lo dije, no necesitas ver mi estado de putrefacción. Puedes irte.  
-¿Y quién lo hará? ¿Pretendes qué sea André?

Basta, piensa ella, quisiera gritarlo, que la deje, que entiende que André huirá de ella como si fuera la peste. Y qué si está aquí es por una orden, no por desición, porqué de ser por ella, se alejaría porque ya ha hecho demasiado daño. Tres años antes, nunca lo hubiera pensado, pero ahora está aquí débil, con la vida y la carrera destruida; y su carrera los pone a todos en riesgo. Leonard sabe la historia, quisiera gritarle por la elección. Se hubiera muerto, ojala se hubiera muerto porque estar aquí con el ex esposo que ella aún ama pero que este la odia, con los amigos decepcionados y que huyen de ella…además del recuerdo del otro, y porque no la otra. Un día más y la hubieran matado. Nadie lo sabría, nadie tendría porque enterarse y todos seguían el rumbo de sus vidas, ella no jugaba, ella no contaba, era como la hoja picada en el árbol, ni siquiera es capaz de decorar. Alain seguía mirandola, como si se debatiera en golpearla o solo dejarla, en sí, sea lo que sea, daba igual. Pero se va y deja una bolsa de plastico cerca a ella, se sorprende. No regresó en semenas, ningúna visita, ningúna llamada de Leonard. Que no llegue, pensaba, que no reciba un corazón…

Alain sabe que regresar es un signo de debilidad y se siente asqueroso. Pero no lo puede evitar, ella está ahí, la misma mujer que lo ayudó a salir de prisión y de la pandilla en la juventud. No puede dejarla porque a pesar de todo, de sentirse un perro, ella era la amiga y no lo abandonó ni siquiera en la prisión. Ella, en el fondo, debe de seguir siendo Oscar, la misma. Cierra los ojos y sonríe, no lo puede evitar y ya no lo ve la razón, él era un hombre de acción y no perdía su tiempo en reminicensias tiernas. Si ella estaba aquí, su voluntad o no, al menos tendría la dignidad de devolverle el favor. Acercó una silla a la camilla y antes de sentarse dejó una bolsa con algunos artículos en la mesa de noche, luego cruzó los brazos para ver a la mujer voltear lentamente al no tan delicado paquete, su cabello está corto y no brilla como antes, piensa, y está tan delgada que podría llegar a la anorexía. Rosalie rompería a llorar cuando la vea.

-Te traje unos libros y un periódico.  
-Gracias.  
-¿Me facilitarás la tarea y me dirás la hora de visitas? ¿O tengo que molestarme en preguntar?

Ella lo mira sorprendida pero sonríe. Si a eso se le puede llamar sonrisa.

-Gracias.  
-No te acostumbres. No vendré todos los días.

Ella sabía, al igual que él que sabía que ella sabía, que no sería cierto.

Tal vez, solo tal vez, la vida no sería una basura.

* * *

Hola a todos, aquí el capitulo 3, gracias por el review Constanza :D

Lamento no haber actualizado antes pero estoy ocupada con los estudios.

Nos vemos.

_**»¦« Ûnûbiûm wâš here »¦«**_


	5. IV: Tiempo y confusión

**Capítulo 4: El tiempo pasa, pero la confusión no. **

Pasa el tiempo y el año llega, se derrite el invierno y sus flores buscan juntarse. Llegan más noticias de posibles donadores y él cree que ella pierde las fuerzas de luchar. Agradecía los esfuerzos que hacían por ella, todos los doctores que trararon su horrible desnutrición eran muy amables, también el inmunólogo; la consideraban una mujer especial encerrada en un cuerpo que poco a poco se recompone y se sorprenden como Grandier no sucumbe a su encanto. Ella sabe y escucha pero no dice nada, no quiere que él caiga en sus brazos de nuevo porque el daño puede ser peor, aún así los mismos brazos lo extrañan y luego se reprimen por haber abrazado a otro. Vive por agradecimiento, por aquellos que trabajan para que siga respirando, no por ella, no tiene ganas de vivir por ella ¿Para qué? Al tercer mes lo vio intercambiando un beso con otra, luego los comentarios de las enfermeras. La doctora es buena, se repetía, tiene un hijo y él adora a los niños, apuesto que no le pondrá los cuernos con un amigo, gruñía para sí. Alain no hablaba de ellos a pesar de las indirectas o el pie a la conversación y en parte se lo agradecía, su parte más cruel disfrutaba en verla así, masoquista. Quiere comprenderlo, interiorizarlo y entenderlo pero no puede, o no quiere, no quiere que le restrieguen en la cara el error y la penosa consecuencia, ni que el sufrimiento aumente. _Tonta, tonta, tonta_, se repite. Usualmente hubiera peleado, pero cree que ya no hay forma ni sentido hacerlo ¿Para qué? Es obvio que te ha olvidado y por eso se puede acercar a ti, porque ya no hay riesgo. No hay riesgo de caer.

-Los doctores me comunicaron que estás en condición de soportar una operación y salir muy bien. Hay noticias sobre posibles donadores, la respuesta nos la daran dentro de tres días.  
-Gracias…- _Sí, gracias amor, gracias doctor, gracias André_.

Tiempo atrás la hubiera estrechado en los brazos y la hubiera consolado. Incluso después de encontrarla en una cama con Axel, por mucho que quiso emborracharse el cuerpo no se lo permitió, maldita sea la lección que decía que el alcohol no solucionaba los problemas, por mucho que quisiera emborracharse lo que más quería era salir corriendo; entró a su vieja camioneta y se fue, manejo por horas y terminó al otro lado de París, en casa de una compañera de trabajo. Tiró el celular por la ventana después de salir del pequeño departamento, no supo de ella hasta que la fue a buscar y le pidió, como un perro arrastrado, que regrese con él. Y luego los papeles de divorcio que llegaron después de su primera cirugía solo como residente. Si se había sentido bastante bien ese día, esos malditos papeles tiraron su humor al suelo y esta vez su mano no estuvo muy lejos del licor y bebió hasta perder la conciencia y conseguir una muy buena resaca. No fue al hospital al día siguiente y el jefe de cirugía le regañó durante una hora, además de tener un castigo memorable y encargarse del papeleo durante un mes, sin cirugías, ni prácticas. Humillante. Ese día regreso del hospital con ganas de pegarse un tiro y terminar con todo. Total, no tenía amor, no tenía trabajo respetable (ser cirugano y encargarse de papeles…terrible) y a este paso masoquista y destructor terminaría sin trabajo. Sus amigos lo miraban como se le mira a un paciente terminal.

No recordaba haberse sentido tan asqueado de sí mismo. Derrotado y arrastrado como un perro callejero en las garras de un sabueso de pedigree, en las garras de Axel. Ella se había ido a Canadá, depués que él fue a verla ella le comunicó que se iría pues se había dado cuenta que el error no se podía borrar, _te amo maldita sea_… ¿Es tan díficil de entender? ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Qué nos has hecho? ¿Por qué no has hablado cuando comensaste a dudar? Pero se fue y sin saberlo, o tal vez sin entenderlo e ignorarlo abandonó a quién la ama. Lo llama el jefe de cirugías, quiere hablar con él del estado de la paciente y de algo en particular ¿Qué será? Una crueldad para ambos ¿Quiere decirle que su esposo viene en camino?

-¿Sabías que ella pertenecía DCPJ (1)?  
-¿Y que hacía ahí?  
-Era una agente encubierta, parece que se contagió de Chagas en su última misión, aparentemente duró unos siete meses.  
-¿Siete meses? ¿Cómo? ¿Dónde?  
-No lo sé, llamó el sujeto encargado de su misión para pedir extrema seguridad en su cuidado, aparentemente la misión fue exitosa pero aún así puede haber uno que otro recentido. Su identidad será cambiada obviamente, dado que me acaban de dar la noticia y el resto de encargados están en cirugía o en consulta, supuse que sería bueno avisarte antes ¿Y como va el corazón?  
-Sin progresos. No te estreses Grandier.  
-Está bien ¿Debo restringir las visitas?  
-No creo que la ayude. Mejor restringir el personal.

Siete meses en una misión que le puede costar la vida ¿A dónde se fue para que regrese así? Con chagas y medio muerta ¿El sujeto que la había dejado era el encargado? ¿Qué ocurrió? Basta, se dijo, eres su doctor no su psicologo. Psicólogo. Una idea malignamente tentadora cruzo su mente e iba en contra de la ética médica, ¿pero por qué no? Tenía una buena excusa y no revelaría nada de su matrimonio. Quería saber más, sobre su vida, sobre todo, la misión, todos esos años separados, si tenía hijos…

Hijos…

_-Algún día tendremos hijos…  
-Y quiero que tengan tus ojos verdes…  
-¿Por qué no empezamos ahora?  
-Hmp…sí…¿por qué no?_

Subió al departamento de psicología, se encontró con unos residentes, una conocida, habían tenído una especie de amorío. El otro, parecía su nuevo sabor del mes. Pidió hablar con la doctora Diaz, la llamaron. Amanda Diaz parecía una modelo latina, nadie se creyó que ella se graduó en el primer puesto, varios la tomaron en broma en un principio…de la misma forma en que la tomaron a ella en broma. Si bien por insistencia de Alain una vez la invitó a salir, pero ambos no siguieron con eso, no valía la pena. _De la misma forma, está estupida treta no vale la pena Grandier, tienes a alguien más en tu vida, no vas a hacerle lo mismo que te han hecho a ti. _

Pero haces lo mismo…., le dijo su mente.

¡No!

-André, que gusto… ¿qué te trae por aquí?  
-…Quería preguntarte unas cosas de una paciente, sé que ha estado bajo mucha presión y no me gustaría soltar algo que la altere, no con el corazón que tiene.  
-¿Te refieres a Jardje (2)?  
-Sí, hasta ahora no hay un corazón para operar…y no puedo arriesgar el suyo.  
-Claro… ¿Algo en particular?

_¿Qué te parece si me lo cuentas todo? Quiero saber en que piensa, qué pasó, qué le hicieron, quién es ese sujeto, que ha sido de ella…_

_Quiero saber todo._

¿Por qué?

_Porque…_

_

* * *

_

(1) **_Direction Centrale de la Police Judiciaire..._**es algo asi como el FBI frances XD

(2) Cambie de forma rara el apellido..hasta que se me ocurra uno mejor xD

Hola a todos, perdon por la demora, he estado bastante ocupada.

Aqui el cap. 4. Gracias a todos los comentarios.

Nos vemos.

_**»¦« Ûnûbiûm wâš here »¦«**_


End file.
